


just out of reach

by chopinseimei



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, angst at the end, i guessss, shoom is Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopinseimei/pseuds/chopinseimei
Summary: It’s every subtle detail, every element perfectly crafted around the music, every lingering motion toward the audience. It’s the way he can so easily embody a different character; a rock star personality, hope, a warrior, yet it’s still all so distinctlyYuzuru.It’s the way that, even after all these years, Shoma can’t stop his heartbeat speeding up when he watches the other.





	just out of reach

Shoma watches Yuzuru glide across the ice, a smile just barely visible on his face.

He lets himself have these moments as much as possible; seeing the older skater live, in actual competition and not practice, is nothing short of stunning. The way he’ll give himself a little celebratory fist pump after landing a combination, and then how he slips back into the persona of his program instantly, movements smooth and flowing into one another once again. Like liquid gold, he’s heard some people say, and he only disagrees because what Yuzuru has really can’t be  _described._

It’s every subtle detail, every element perfectly crafted around the music, every lingering motion toward the audience. It’s the way he can so easily embody a different character; a rock star personality, hope, a warrior, yet it’s still all so distinctly _Yuzuru._

It’s the way that, even after all these years, Shoma can’t stop his heartbeat speeding up when he watches the other, all delicate gestures and long limbs and sparkling eyes. And maybe those are stupid things to admire, but after a few years of the same thing running through his mind (soft lips, hands in his, an odd light feeling,) there isn’t much more he can do. So he’s become resigned to whatever this is, watching his teammate with the hopes that maybe whatever’s on the ice would be real.

Yuzuru finishes with a wide grin and a flourish, breath slightly laboured and face lightly flushed, and everything cracks. No, nothing, even out there, will ever reflect what Shoma really wants.

Because Yuzuru steps off the ice and gives him- still standing by the kiss and cry like an idiot- a quick, soft smile, and how could he ever be in love with someone like Shoma.

It’s stupid to think he’d ever had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet this is short but i have longer stuff in the works rn!! if you wanna see those im mostly active on my twitter @chopinseimei, feel free to talk to me if you want to!! (thing im working on rn has Wingman Zhenya and yuzusho's first date ;3c)


End file.
